brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Forum/Next Logo
SVG logo + News Blog logo Hi guys. Below are two new logos: a vectorized version of our current logo, and a brand-new logo for our News Blog. FB100Z • talk • 20:15, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Update: New white logo, courtesy of Mythrun. FB100Z • talk • 20:18, March 11, 2012 (UTC) September I think Septembers logo should feature minifigures series 8 or lord of the rings. Dromehttp://nexusadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Nexus_Adventures_Wiki 21:48, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :I say no to LOTR because I was (and am still) under the impression we are saving it for December. 21:55, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :Per BB. I don't think we need Minifigures either, since we had them last month. I've still got lovely logos for Gorm and The Joker... ::I would actually be all for Gorm, but I don't know if it would be the best idea if we want variation since this month is older themes*. *If you consider the 90's old 22:16, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::"I personally don't consider Galidor old-school." -You, a few months ago. :P ::::I know, but I thought this month was old-school month. To be fair, I don't consider BIONICLE, Hydronauts, or even Wolf Pack old-school. Maybe Wolf Pack but not really. 22:24, August 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::So you decide just out of you two just to make it a Galidor Logo for this month... I logged on today and saw the nasty surprise of an ugly Gorm head on the logo. That's going to attract new users for sure! :P - 05:56, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'd have to say, I kinda agree with Power Jim... 06:10, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::::But it's Gorm! :::::::You know, we might have done something else, if, I don't know, more people than me and BB had posted legitimate opinions. -_- (LOTR and Series 8 are both scheduled for December, after all.) If you wanted something else, it might have been a good idea to, oh, say so. ::::::::Only if for November we have the Zombie Bride and groom :P -- 07:59, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I say Irnakk cause September's my birthday. :P No,lets do LoTR. :P October CM4S Yes, I know what you're all thinking. It's too early for this. But.. I felt like making this, so: I can improve it, so far it seems bland. EDIT: Just made another version: IMPORTANT With the new MF images out, I'm currently remaking the logo. EDIT 5/30/12: Possible final logo from me! CM4SBrickilogo1.png| ---- :Very nice! I'd support that. * Support -- 03:51, March 31, 2012 (UTC) * Not hot on the contrast on the left side of the logo. FB100Z • talk • 05:42, March 31, 2012 (UTC) * Support -[[User:Bob bricks|'Bob bricks']] [[User talk:Bob bricks|'Talk']] • [[User blog:Bob bricks|'Blog']] • • love the logo nice work on it I vote on it!!! *can it b mi I L0ve MeGA bLoKs11!!!!11!!!!1 17:50, April 1, 2012 (UTC) * Support I like that, but perhaps you might want to have a few different monsters also included into the picture. - * Support [[User:Agent Charge|'Charge']] [[User talk:Agent Charge|'talk']] Devoted editor of Brickipedia. 03:57, April 3, 2012 (UTC) * Why October? I always thought June was after May :S 03:59, April 3, 2012 (UTC) **I'm guessing that everyone is thinking of Halloween, when the Monster Fighter theme would be quite relevant.-- 17:01, May 5, 2012 (UTC) --I think we should have it with Lord Vampyre and Dr.Rodney on either sides standing next to each other. Monster Fighters might be a possibility... It's official release was set to be June-ish, so...? *'Support.' Monster Fighters around Halloween is perfect! . ( Collection • Talk • Blog • • ) *I like it, but I want to see what Swipe can come up with before I actually vote. - 14:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Agent Swipe Here are my ideas: Brickipedia-White1.png Brickipedia-White2.png Agent Swipe(talk) * Don't like the second, and the first is too focused to the right IMO. If this issue is balanced out (no pun intended), I'd like it. - 14:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ** EDIT: Also, another bother is the figures covering up our name. :S - 14:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Also I would like to say about CM4S's new logo: http://cm4s.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Klagoer 20:57, September 23, 2012 (UTC) * Having a Halloween logo sounds ok to me, as long as it only lasts for around Halloween- October 30/31-November 1 UTC? 23:13, September 23, 2012 (UTC) November So, what's for November? Please see the schedule before suggesting. 16:14, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :I was thinking Little Forest Friends. :D ::I was going to suggest Hero Factory, but that's much better! (And will hopefully teach people who complain to speak up before it's final.) 16:36, September 2, 2012 (UTC) You've got to be kidding. Little Forest Friends? That's even worse than Gorm. I say the Modular Haunted house.-A Wikia contributor :Next month is Monster Fighters. Any way, thanks for at least speaking up. 14:00, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Actually, Jabba's palace. That would be cool.-A Wikia contributor * I'd like Hero Factory, personally, we've neglected it for a while, and Speeda Demon would look pretty sick in our logo. -- 11:59, September 22, 2012 (UTC) * Hero Factory sounds good. But Little Forest Friends? Eh, we already had the Disney Princess' logo this year. *Per Czech. I'd like to see a HF logo. 15:34, September 22, 2012 (UTC) *I should get some image editing software so I can make some of these... D: 15:41, September 22, 2012 (UTC) * We have had a HF logo in the past, I can't really see a huge need for another one :S I was thinking we should maybe have a SpongeBob one, since the theme will probably disappear again after this year and we won't have another shot at it 23:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :* SpongeBob! :D (Just one problem, you can't kill SpongeBob. He'll always come back as long as the show is still around...plus, there is another movie coming out. It'll probably be even worse than the last. Okay, I'm done.) 22:26, September 23, 2012 (UTC) *Per others, we've already had a HF logo and not a Spongebob one - I'd support this idea. And a new movie? :O - 23:21, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :* Unfortunately. The first movie is what ruined the show IMO. It hasn't been good since. :/ 23:23, September 23, 2012 (UTC) ::*Yeah, I used to love it when I was younger but watching the new episodes... they aren't as good. (BTW Wikipedia knows) - 23:27, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :::Directors switched after season 3 which caused the dramatic change. 02:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) *Personally, I'd prefer a Miners (City) logo if we haven't had one. 02:00, September 26, 2012 (UTC) :*Per Bug. Miners sounds good. (And also per Ajr :P) Well, here we go I've gone on a logo-making binge, and have made everything we need to last out the year, in addition to three extra-special limited-time logos. Check out the schedule to take a look. It seems a bit early to suggest things for next year, so after people have had a few days to look at the schedule, I'll be shutting this forum down for a month or two. Schedule So that people will stop suggesting things that are already lined up, here's the schedule. * October 31st- Halloween wordmark (I figured we didn't need a Monobook version of this one, since the Monobook MF logo is already quite spooky) * November- Spongebob (logo, wordmark) * November 16th- Children In Need Pudsey Bear (logo, wordmark) * December- The Hobbit (logo, wordmark) * December 20th-25th- Christmas (logo, wordmark) January This may be a bit early but I was thinking maybe a Galaxy Squad logo, I decided to make one as I got bored/thought it would made a good logo. :There really are no images for the new theme. Plus, it comes out in the summer. Don't you think it's a bit early? I think Chima or Final Battle Ninjago would be good. --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 21:03, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::Mostly per 2013. (But where did you hear it was coming out in the Summer?) 21:06, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :::When we first got the info. --LEGO2013Helper (talk) 21:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I don't remember hearing that. 21:09, November 1, 2012 (UTC) 'Oppose-' Galaxy Squad isn't one of the "big themes" coming out in January, the logo is not even vaguely the right size, and a considerably better one can be made later when we actually have decent pictures... Besides- what part of "It seems a bit early to suggest things for next year, so after people have had a few days to look at the schedule, I'll be shutting this forum down for a month or two." seems terribly unreasonable? :::::Per Cligra, I wouldn't mind seeing Galaxy Squad for Brickipedia's February or March logo. However, for January I'd like to see a more major theme like Legends of Chima for example. - 04:00, November 3, 2012 (UTC) :Maybe an exclusive set? Horizon Express or Arkram Asylum? Hm...most probably not. Why not as 2013 mentioned, Ninjago? Ninjago IS in its last wave... --Omega X.23 (talk) 09:40, November 4, 2012 (UTC) I'd agree with Chima or Ninjago. --ErkelonJay (talk) 23:17, December 31, 2012 (UTC)